


Caught

by pleasereadmeok



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasereadmeok/pseuds/pleasereadmeok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"... I may not have money or position, but there are other things I can give you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I wanted to happen after the 'tunnel of love' kiss. It's a bit rude.

The heavens opened again and Mary and Henry were soaked within seconds. He quickly took off his jacket and threw it over her before grabbing her hand. They ran along the road shrieking with laughter until he led her around a corner into a nearby house.  
“We can’t just come in here uninvited!”  
“Yes we can, it’s my house.”  
“Oh. I didn’t realise you lived in London.”  
Henry shrugged, “Well one has to live somewhere and this, as it turns out, is very convenient.”  
“Actually I’m quite impressed. It’s rather nice. Understated and very … masculine.”

“Come with me, we need to get these wet clothes off before we catch our deaths.” Henry took hold of Mary's hand again and almost dragged her after him as he bounded up the stairs two at a time. “In here. I’ll get some towels.”  
She looked around her and was shocked to see that she was in Henry’s bedroom. She stared at the bed and her stomach flipped a merry dance as she thought about the possibilities of that particular item of furniture. 

Henry returned with a pile of towels and a smile and started to take off his clothes.  
“What are you waiting for? Get those wet clothes off. I’ll help.”  
He slipped off her shawl and started to undo her dress.  
“Don’t you have a maid or someone else who could do it?”  
“Well the only woman in the house is my cook but I’m sure my man servant would be delighted to help you undress. Shall I call him?!” Henry sniggered. “Now don’t be ridiculous, I _have_ seen a woman’s body before.”  
“That may be so – but you have NOT seen _mine_.”  
“Well – not yet. I’m not going to leave you in those wet clothes. Come here.” 

Henry continued to undo Mary's dress, carefully unfastening the lacy material, feeling his way, as he was distracted by kissing the back of her neck. Her dress slipped to the ground and she stepped out of it holding onto his arm to steady her. He picked up the dress and flung it across the room over a chair like a rag. He turned her to catch her lips in a kiss. Unlike their first, this was a long sensuous kiss that made Mary moan with pleasure even more. Their mouths opened and their tongues touched and tangled together. Meanwhile his hands explored her curves, still sheathed in her satin petticoat, clinging to her wet body. Mary was dizzy with the feeling of his warm hands as they found her breasts and flicked over her nipples. “Henry.” She sighed. He pulled her petticoat up and over her head so she was caught up in the material. He took advantage of her predicament to kiss her decollate and unhook her bra.  
“That’s not wet!!” She protested.  
“It will be if it stays on.”  
His mouth found a nipple – gently tugging with his teeth and then sucking hard and flicking with his tongue while Mary struggled to remove the petticoat.

“Henry we can’t.” Mary said, immediately contradicting herself as she unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off.  
“Yes we can. You want to, I know you do. I may not have money or position, but there are other things I can give you.” The way he was carefully running his fingers down her spine left Mary in no doubt about what he meant.

Then there was another kiss, more urgent than before, sucking and nibbling each others lips. The rough stubble on Henry’s chin burned against Mary’s skin. She did not care. She just wanted more of his kisses, his lips, his tongue, his teeth. 

Henry lifted her onto the bed and undid Mary's stockings. His fingers ran around the silky top of each stocking and slowly rolled them down, brushing over her legs as he did. He tucked a finger under the elastic of her satin knickers, tugged them off and she was naked at last.  
"Beautiful."  
The rest of Henry's clothes were added to the growing pile on the floor. She stole a look at his body and her smile grew wider has she appraised his form. She looked up to the heavens, _"Thank you god!"_ He kissed her ankle, steadily working up to the back of her knee, gently parting her legs to reach inside her thighs. Mary was helpless – her only thought was, _“Don’t stop. Please don’t stop.”_ His lips touched the slight crease at the top of her thigh and opened her up to his tongue. “OH!” He started with long licks, darting his tongue inside her, until her moans gathered momentum. That was his signal to concentrate every effort on her clit, circling firmly and then sucking and massaging with his tongue until her moans turned into groans. _“Don’t stop. Please don’t stop.”_ She gripped his hair, holding him to her. Soon she was bucking against him like she was possessed and a guttural, animal, sound emerged from her mouth when she came. _"Yes!"_

Henry’s eyes never left her face as he crawled up over her body and held himself above her. Mary gasped as she felt his cock thrust inside her for the first time. Gently at first and then… “Oh god.”

At first Mary was transfixed by the muscles in his chest and stomach rippling as he moved but soon her eyes were shut tight so she could focus on the delicious hardness inside. This was dangerous. It was clear Henry was carried away in the moment and would find it difficult to withdraw. But Mary didn’t want him to stop, she wanted to feel him come inside her no matter what the consequences might be. “Henry.” She groaned as she wrapped her legs around his back and squeezed her body around his cock sending him over the edge. He couldn’t have withdrawn even if he wanted to, her legs held him so tightly. Mary felt the hot spurt deep inside and sighed. He shuddered and collapsed onto her. 

“Mary, oh my god, that was wonderful.” Henry held her tight, breathless and happy. It was only when he came to his senses that he realised the risk they had taken. “Darling – there’s a bathroom next door maybe you should…”

Mary looked at herself in the mirror of the bathroom, flushed red, panting, the warm sticky trickle down her thigh. Why hadn’t she brought her cap with her? But then there was no way of knowing their evening would turn out like this. She chastised her reflection.  
“You wanton woman. What have you done?”  
Yet Mary couldn’t regret it. She did what she could and returned to Henry’s bed for more. 

Henry’s body, still damp with sweat and the rain, twined around hers and his lips brushed and then kissed her throat.  
“Mmm. I want you again. I _need_ you again.”  
He was hard and ready as Mary lowered herself onto his cock. This time she was in control, so she could be careful. His hands slid up over her breasts and stroked her nipples as she rode him, circling her hips so she could feel every bit of him inside her. He sat up slightly, resting back on one arm and turning her so he could reach her clit. But then Mary found she had no control after all, her body was in ecstasy and she couldn’t stop. She knew she should, but she wouldn’t, she needed to feel him come inside her again. The shuddering contractions of her orgasm gripped onto his cock so firmly that he came without warning with a loud groan. She crumpled onto him and he hugged her onto his chest. 

Henry propped himself up on a pile of pillows and Mary nestled under his arm. He stroked her back and sighed.  
“Mmm. Well that was … ” He giggled, “I can’t quite find the words.”  
“We’ve been so foolish.”  
“No. I can’t be sorry about this. I’ve thought of nothing else for months. Mary if… something happens, I promise I would look after you – do you understand?”  
“Yes.” 

A thought crossed Mary's mind. Maybe Henry had planned this – to secure her, to trap her into marriage? She dismissed that thought when he said,  
“This was the last thing I expected to happen tonight. I thought maybe a kiss, but this… I can’t quite believe it.”  
“We needed each other so badly, we just got carried away.” She paused and looked up into his eyes. “So you would marry me then - if I became pregnant?”  
“Yes of course.”  
“And does that only apply if I was having your child?”  
“Well I doubt you’d have me otherwise!”

Mary’s hand travelled down over his stomach and around his cock so it strained and hardened against her touch. She rolled onto her back pulling Henry on top of her.  
“Well then. We’d better make sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am having a real problem writing these 'episode related' Henry and Mary smut fics. Coz if it was their first time - I don't think they would go in for sexual acrobatics and so I'm a bit limited. Just get passed the wedding night already and then we can get them swinging from the chandeliers!


End file.
